Commodore Norrington: everyone needs someone
by Shadow Wolf Dreamer
Summary: James Norrington is going on the hunt for Captain Jack Sparrow, but on his way he meets an old friend and she goes along with him. NorringtonOC... Rated M for attemted rape and later Chapters sorry had to up the rating.
1. The Meeting

**A/N: Disclaimer I don't own them only Luna. please enjoy. also rated M for attempted rape later. please enjoy**

* * *

Commodore Norrington had all of his affairs in order. Captain Sparrow had indeed escaped and he was now preparing to set sail. He had his crew together and they were loading the Royal Navy's new ship, _The Falcon_, the ship received its name because its speed was a close match to that of the Black Pearl the fastest ship in the Caribbean. Norrington didn't get to marry dear Elizabeth as he had hoped but he was still happy none the less. 

Once the ship was fully stocked for their trip they set sail after the Black Pearl. Norrington stood at the helm in a dignified stance. His first mate calling orders while he stood and oversaw the crew's efforts. The ship was out at open see within the hour. James Norrington was left to his thoughts as the crew did what they were so accustomed to doing. They sailed for several days on end with no sigh of the Black Pearl but finally as they were arriving near their first port Norrington saw Black sails on the horizon. The Black Pearl was going to dock at Tortuga to restock. James decided that it would be easier if he took a long boat to land with only a few sailors to keep an eye on the group of Pirates they didn't want to barge into the only pirate port and be out numbered.

James rounded up a small group of sailors and they stripped of their Royal Navy uniforms and wore only old breeches and loose fitted shirts. They used creative methods to make them appear more like pirates. They loaded into the boat and rowed to the island. James gave specific orders to keep an eye out for Sparrow and not to be seen if you are act as if you are a pirate nothing more.

His men exited the long boat and spread about the island they were to meet back at the boat as the Black Pearl prepared to set sail so they could leave and continue their hunt for Jack and his crew. James went straight for a pub that he figured Jack would be at. He saw two of his crew there enjoying drinks as wenches were all over them. James looked around at the around the crowed trying to spot Jack.

-------

Luna Rayne was twenty five years of age and had lived in Tortuga since her parents died when she was twelve. She wasn't born here. No she was born in Port Royal a settlement of the King of England but her parents left Port Royal because of a bounty on their heads that was from a false accusation. They traveled on a ship for some time but eventually with Luna being so young they had to settle somewhere and the only place they were safe was Tortuga. Luna lived in Tortuga from the time she was ten until now.

To prevent from having men all over her like they were with the town whores she dressed in male cloths. She wore black breeches with a black undershirt and a grey loose over shirt. She had raven hair and deep green hair and her skin was a beautifully deep tan. She was muscular for a woman but not to much just enough to get her by and to hold her own in the bars.

She walked toward her evening hang out. She was a regular though she didn't drink much she could hold her liquor she walked in and saw that it was more crowded than the night before. Meaning that there was a ship in the harbor, she sat down at an empty table and ordered a mug of ale. She slowly drank her ale while watching the rest of the town' folk and sailors have their fun.

She looked around studying the faces of those she didn't know. As she looked she saw a man with dreadlocks and strange beads in his hair. She recognized him as an old customer Captain Jack Sparrow. She smirked to her self and continued on her search for new people to try and strike a conversation with. She saw one man that caught her eye. He was dressed nicer that most of the others and had cleaner hair. His skin was tanned but not as much as most of the other sailors. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes he was clean cut and well mannered but he seemed oddly familiar to her but she couldn't place where she new him. She sat and watched him for quite some time until he glanced up and saw her she turned her head as he did.

-----

James found him an empty table and looked around at the poor excuse for a pub. He saw Jack sitting in a corner covered in with wenches. He cringed as he watched the wenches swoon over Jack. James looked around the pub watching as the men fought and argued. James turned and glanced and saw a woman watching him. He turned away but realized what he had seen and turned back to see the woman was looking away.

He saw that the woman was indeed rather attractive. He watched as she looked up at him. They made eye contact and she couldn't look away. He found himself frozen on the spot. "_How could someone so beautiful be living in a place such as this_" he thought to himself.

He stood from his seat and walked toward the woman. She sat still unwilling to move and wanting to learn more about this man that approached her. He smiled as he sat down and said, "Miss I saw you watching me? You seem oddly familiar have I met you before. Oh forgive my manners my name is Commodore James Norrington."

The girl looked up at him and said, "James, is it really you? What are you doing in a place like this?"

She asked exasperated. James looked at her oddly then he realized that she did seem familiar. He smiled and said, "I'm sorry what?"

The woman smiled and said, "It's me Luna Rayne, the descendent of Marcus and Evelyn Rayne, previous commoner of Port Royal."

James then seemed to recognize her and said, "My God. What are you doing living here?"

Luna looked away and said, "My parents were marked for death many years ago. You knew that. They ran away from their fate and we ended up here and I've lived here since I was ten and I'm twenty five now. This is not exactly where I want to live and I'm not marked for death. I was too young when the accusation was made to be considered a candidate for hanging."

James looked away remembering all to well that her parents had been marked for death on false accusations made by a man of higher social standing than her family. He did indeed remember having to try and hunt them down at their home only find that they had ran away. He was glad to see her alive and well.

Luna sighed and said, "Well it's been nice seeing a friendly face around here. But I'm going to have to turn in for the night. I have work to do in the morning."

James smiled and said, "Luna why don't you come with me and my crew. You can get off this Island and come back to Port Royal with me. You can start your life over I can help you pack tonight and we can be off by morning."

Luna looked at James in shock but excitement and said, "You mean it. You'll take me off this God forsaken rock?"

James nodded and she jumped from her seat and gave him an excited hug and kissed him on the cheek. She realized what she had done and pulled away blushing and said, "I'm sorry. I…"

James smiled and said, "Don't worry about it it's quite alright. Here let us go and pack your things we can have you back at the ship by morning."

Luna stood and waited for the Commodore to do the same. James stood up and waited for her to lead the way. She smiled at him and walked swiftly from the pub. James followed Luna to her little broken shack outside of town. He was shocked to see that she lived in such horrible conditions but looked so well. Luna walked inside and James followed he saw that she didn't have very many possessions and it wouldn't be hard to get her things to the ship.

* * *

**A/N: I do hope you enjoyed. I'll update soon. Now the idea to this story came about when I was looking for a romance story with our dear Commodore and couldn't find very many so I decided to write my own. well please r&r. thanks**


	2. The Ship

**A/N : I'm sorry the chapters are so short... but this story is a little harder to write than I thought... but I'm liking it so far... please review and enjoy**

* * *

Luna grabbed a bag and began stuffing her most prized possessions into her bag. James walked up behind her as she did so and said, "Miss Rayne I must ask. Do you own any proper dresses?"

Luna turned on her heels and said, "Commodore do you not see how I am dressed? Do I look like I have any dresses?"

James stood up straighter and said, "Well we will have to stop by a dress shop on the way out of town because I can't have you on my ship if you are dressed in those cloths."

Luna looked at him with a glare and said, "I'm afraid that this is how I dress. Take it or leave it."

James looked at her oddly and said, "So you're willing to stay here so you can dress the way you prefer?"

Luna clenched her teeth and ground out, "Fine we'll get me a dress but I will pick it out."

Norrington nodded and said, "Alright I suppose you could pick it out as long as it seems feminine and proper."

Luna groaned and sighed, "Fine."

James smirked and nodded. Luna had her things packed within fifteen minutes. She turned toward the Commodore and couldn't deny that he looked dashing even if he was dressed as a filthy pirate. Commodore James Norrington walked to her and politely took her bags and held out his arm for her to take. She smiled and took his arm and he guided her out of her poor little shack. They walked back into town and straight to the dress shop.

When they walked in Luna was overwhelmed with colors. She looked around in horror and groaned. She looked at James pleadingly and he had a stern look, she turned away and walked to the front and asked, "Ma'am I'm in need of a tough dress that could be worn on a long trip and could endure hardships."

The woman behind the counter smiled and said, "Well I have the perfect dress for you. Please follow me."

Luna nodded and followed her into a side room. The woman lead her to a dark green dress that was a little below the knees. The dress seemed that it would fit somewhat comfortably compared to normal dresses. Luna looked back at the Commodore for his approval. He seemed skeptical but Luna practically pleaded with her eyes to at least let her try it on.

James sighed and nodded his head. Luna smiled and took the dress to a fitting area and slipped out of her working garb and slipped into the odd dress. She walked out so as to show James. He had his back turned when she stepped out of the room but turned around as the lady at the desk gasped. James turned on his heels and saw Luna in the most beautiful dress he had ever seen.

Most women wore dresses that flared out a tremendous amount at the bottom and they generally hung to the floor and sometimes were a little to long. Luna's was just above her knees because of her height. It fit rather snugly at the top and loosely enough at the bottom for her to be able to make a quick move without tripping or being constricted. He gapped and Luna said, "Is this good enough because believe it or not I like it."

It took James a moment to regain his ability to talk. He cleared his throat and half squeaked, "Its" -clears throat- "perfect."

Luna looked away and walked back into the room to gather her old cloths she would take them with her weather James liked it or not. She walked out to see James paying for the garment. James looked up to see her with her old cloths in hand. He sighed and opened her bag and held it out unenthusiastically as she dropped them in. He closed the bag and said farewell to the seamstress as they walked out of the door.

James led Luna toward the docks where their boat had been tied off. When they arrived James saw that the Black Pearls crew had picked up on their location and were rushing to leave. James saw that most of the men he had brought were in the boat. He rushed forward Luna on his heels with no shoes, though she didn't mind, it added certain hotness to her attire.

James clamored into the boat and helped Luna in. The crew that was present looked at Luna questioningly. James turned to face them and saw the looks on their faces and said, "This is Luna Rayne she grew up in Port Royal but when her family died she was forced to come here so now she is coming with us to go after the pirates then back to Port Royal."

The crew eyed her with a certain interest. James saw this and glared at each and every one of them. James then asked, "Where are the others?"

One crew member that seemed fairly young piped up, "They said they didn't wish to join us. They wanted to stay here."

James clenched his teeth and said, "Fine then lets go we don't have time to wait on them."

The crew immediately took action and untied the long boat from the dock and began rowing back out toward _The Falcon_. Luna looked up and saw the ship and gasped. "Wow I've never seen a ship so beautiful."

James smiled and said, "This ship is _The Falcon_ the flag ship of my fleet. This is the only ship we brought on our journey to catch Captain Jack Sparrow and his crew."

Luna looked at James with urgency and said, "Why are you after Jack? He's not a bad man just misunderstood."

The crew looked at her oddly and James replied, "Jack is a pirate and it is my job as a Commodore of the Royal Navy to catch and dispose of pirates."

Luna sighed and nodded the crew then continued with their business. Once they reached the ship Luna was to be the first to climb aboard. She shook her head no and the Commodore then ordered the rest of the men to climb aboard first to leave just Luna and the Commodore. James then told Luna to go ahead that he wouldn't look.

Luna reluctantly climbed up the latter and once she reached the top she was met by at least a dozen red coats and a lieutenant. The lieutenant quickly scrambled forward and helped Luna over the side. Once she was completely over and had time to straighten her dress she looked up to see every man that was in the general area staring at her. She smirked and turned around and leaned over the side to see if James was almost aboard.

She turned back around and the lieutenant was directly in front of her. Her eyes widened slightly and she was about to say something when the lieutenant bowed slightly and said, "Milady my name is Lieutenant Gillette and I would be more than happy to escort you to an empty cabin."

Luna looked back toward the railing as James head popped up and he saw the Lieutenant had taken Luna's hand. He glared and quickly climbed across and barked, "Alright men we must hurry and pull the long boat back to the ship so we can make quick pursuit of the Black Pearl."

The crew seemed at a daze for a moment then all at once the men took off in all directions to get the work done. The lieutenant on the other hand stood where he was with Luna's hand in his and he brought it up to his mouth and kissed it lightly. Luna looked back at the Lieutenant and politely as possible pulled her hand away and stepped back. She then politely said, "Nice to meet you Gillette, my name is Luna Rayne and I'm here with the Commodore."

James stepped forward and put his arm around Luna rather possessively and glared down at Gillette. Gillette stood up straighter and with a nodded turned and walked away from the two. James then took his arm away from Luna and said, "I'm sorry about them they haven't seen a decent woman since before we set sail over a week ago. So they were just being sailors."

Luna smiled and said, "I know that is why I was being so polite even though what I really would have liked to have done was smack him."

James snickered slightly and said, "Here follow me and I'll take you to a spare cabin which is beside mine and I'll arrange for you to have a bath."

Luna smiled and said, "That would be nice."

James smiled and walked toward the two cabins that were above deck. Luna followed and was lead into a very nicely decorated room. She smiled and said, "This is amazing I can't thank you enough."

James smiled slightly and said, "Your happiness is thanks enough." He then turned on his heels and walked out leaving Luna to explore her room. Luna walked to the bed and sat down. It was softer than any other bed she could ever remember sleeping in. She smiled and laid down curling up slightly and dozed off.


	3. Fearful night

**A/N: Sorry again for taking so long to update... this chapter will shock you I'm sure but please enjoy... and review...**

**

* * *

**

She was startled to awareness when the cabid door hit the wall. She looked up and saw Lieutenant Gillette standing in her doorway. She sat up straight and stared at him, "May I inquire as to the reason you are here?"

Gillette slowly walked into the cabin and closed the doore behind him. When Luna heard the doore click shut and the lock click into place the fear bubbled inside her. Her heart began to race and she struggled to keep her breath steady. Gillette slowly approached her. With each step Luna was fighting an inner battle. She didn't know weather to curl up in a ball or stand and run for it or maybe even stand and punch his lights out. She'd been in many bar fights and she was confident she could hold her own.

Then again she didn't want the other crewmen to see her in a bad light so she sat still and watched as Gillette approched. When he stopped within an arms reach from her she looked up into his eyes and saw a mischievious glint. She was frozen with fear wieh she realized what he was planning.

She tried to speack but no words came out. She tried to scream but no sound. It was like her ability to talk or make any sound at all, was disabled. She was fearful when he rached his hand out for her face, but shocked when he gently ran his thumb along her jaw line and said, "Perfect. Such a perfect specimen, what events could have forced such beauty into a hell such as Tortuga?"

Luna still couldn't speak. All she was able to do was release the breath of air that she didn't realize she had been holding. When she inhaled deeply she saw stars. She blinked a few times to refocus and Gillette was still gently tracing her jaw line. He slowly made his way down her neck. Luna wanted to push him away, wanted him to stop but couldn't move. She couldn't fight him she was frozen in fear.

Gillette continued his slow path down until he was just above one of her breasts. As he was about to touch her, her strenght returned and hers senses were in full swing. She gasped and smacked his hand away and quickly stood up then darted for the door. Gillette recovered from the initial shock of her action quickly and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her roughly to him spinning her around to face him in the process and captured her lips in a forceful kiss. Luna's eyes wide with fear and disgust she struggled to break free of his grasp.

Gillette pulled back and slammed his free hand over her mouth and angrily said, "You should have just sat still. Then I would have been gentle but now you've really pissed me off. So I hope you like it rough."

Luna tried to scream but her mouth was covered. She struggled with all her strength and even though she was muscular she was still no match for the man holding her. She was out matched. She whimpered as he spun them around and practically threw her on the bed. Luna hit the bed and let out a scream but her mouth was again covered only this time by a set of lips. Gillette took the opportunity to invade her mouth as she tried to scream. He engaged her mouth as she fought back the urge to vomit.

Gillette began to rub his hands all over her body not hesitating to touch her breasts or back side. Luna felt violated and used. She finally stopped struggling knowing she couldn't beat him. All she could do was pray someone would come and check on her or that she could gain the upper hand as he was off guard.

Gillette had her pinned down harshly. Her arms were bruising under his touch. When he felt her relax he didn't loosen his grap he only held her tighter causing Luna to whimper again. She looked up at him in dusgust but said nothing as his hands continued to ravage her body. He slowly loosened his grip and began to move that hand over her body as well. While he was preoccupied with her breasts Luna took the chance, she reared her fist back and as hard as she could she punched him in the face making contact with his nose causing him to roar in rage and jump off of her. She stood up quickly and ran to the door quickly unlocking it and running out. She saw the crew at work and looked around desperatly for James. She looked up at the helm and didn't see him. She glanced around and he was no where in sight.

She darted for the helm to get a better look but when she reached it and still didn't see him she ran as fast as she could to the main mast and grabbed a rope. She didn't hesitate to climb. As she was about five feet off the ground she heard Gillette scream, "You little whench!"

Luna's eyes widened and she climbed faster and with a since of urgancy. She reached the crows nest and looked below and saw Gillette climbing the rope to get her. His nose was still bleeding slighly and he was obviously pissed. She quickly climbed from the crows nest and grabbed the nearest rope and with a sigh she swung form the main mast to the closest mast. She hooked her legs on the mast and released the rope and climbed fully onto the mast. She glanced down and saw that her dress was indeed holding up to all of her frantic running and maneuvering. She stood on that mast and darted to one side before she glanced back asn saw Gillette grabbing the rope she had just released moments ago.

She grabbed another rope and witha groan she quickly slid down the rope gritting her teeth due to the fact that she didn't have anything to protect her hands from burns. She landed on the ground and darted toward the Captain's cabin and as she reached the door and was about to knock the door opened and standing there with a confused look was James.

He saw Luna as she ran toward him and his eyes widened slightly. Luna grabbed him into a fearful hug and began to cry. James looked around as Gillette landed where Luna hand previously and James saw his broken nose. James turned and led Luna into his cabin before he glanced back and glared at Gillette.

James led her to his bed and sat down with her. She still had a tight grip on him. James gently laid a hand on her back and said, "Luna tell me what happened out there."

Luna shook her head and sobbed, "I can't."

"Tell me what happened."

Luna loosened her grib and looked up at him and said, "Gillette tired to..."

She shook her head and buried her face inot his chest again. James pulled her to him and held her close and said, "What did he try to do to you?"

Luna sniffled and whispered, "Rape me... he tired to rape me."

James stiffened and he gritted out, "What exactly did he managed to do?"

Luna continued to whispter, "He only managed to kiss me and touch me."

James growled in anger and said, "Luna maybe you should lay down and get some rest. I'll be back in a little while to check on you."

Luna held him tighter and said, "Please don't leave me. Please."

James held her tighter and said, "I'll stay with you."

Luna looked up at him and with a slight smile she murmured, "Thank you."

James smiled and said, "Its ok. Here let's get up here so you can get some rest. You must have had a trying day with all of this going on."

Luna and James squirmed up into the bed and James lay on his back while Luna lay on her side with her head on his chest and one of her arms over his stomach, and one of his arms was aroudn her.

Luna felt safe for the first time in ages. She sighed and fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Well that is it so far I hope you enjoyed. I'll update soon. Please review and tell me what you think. thank you**

**Shadow Wolf Dreamer.**


	4. Anger Unleashed

**A/N: **Sorry again for taking so long... haven't had sufficant access to internet with my computer. Well here's chapter 4 enjoy! please review.

* * *

Luna awoke late that night to an empty bed. She sat up quickly and looked around to find the room was empty. She relaxed slightly and stood up. She stretched and headed for the door. She reached the door and found that it had been locked. She quickly unlocked the door and peaked out to see the deck was almost empty. She slowly stepped out of the cabin and walked toward the stairs that led to the helm. She climbed the last step and looked toward the wheel.

Standing at the wheel was Commodore Norrington beside him was Lieutenant Gillette. Luna scowled but took a deep breath and with a courageous heart and a steady step she walked toward the Commodore as quietly as possible. She reached his side and cleared her throat. James looked down at her as she looked out over the ship. He faintly smiled and said, "I didn't think you'd be awake at this hour."

Luna looked up at him and said, "This is nothing to me. I've worked for three days straight before."

James nodded and said, "Fair enough."

Luna stepped closer to James and just stood there. There wasn't much for her to say or do she knew his kind he wouldn't exactly be willing to accept any free will so to speak from a woman. He expected obedience and discipline, respect and honor, he expected a woman to be yielding and proper. Luna was none of those things at the moment she grew up a hard worker and she wasn't use to yielding to anyone least of all a man.

She had prided herself in being a man's equal but now she had to be submissive and yielding. She had to be respectful of men weather they were respectful to her or not. She had to fight the urge to walk over to Gillette and cold cock him right now. She looked at the Commodore and said, "Well since no one is speaking I shall turn in for the night. Good night James."

She turned on her heels without a word to Gillette. She heard him clear his throat rather rudely and she turned on her heels once again to see Gillette standing beside the Commodore. "You are to be that rude to a man of status such as I?"

One of Luna's eye brows rose and she said, "You expect me to show you respect and you tried to rape me. Ha like that'll ever happen you sorry bastard."

"How dare you speak to me like that you filthy little wench!" Gillette replied.

Luna looked at him with a death glare and said, "I dare you to call me that again you cock sucking prick!"

Gillette's eyes flared and James could do nothing but watch as the two battled it out. Gillette drew his sword and said, "You're a filthy worthless wench!"

Luna's eyes gleamed with malice. She quickly darted forward and snatched Norrington's sword from its holster and faced Gillette. Gillette looked at her and laughed, "So you think you stand a chance against me in a sword fight?"

Luna smirked and said, "Are you scared?"

Gillette stopped laughing abruptly and said, "Do you honestly believe you can win?"

Luna smirked yet again and said, "Do you honestly think that matters, you drew your sword first so as they say, that cats out of the bag Gillette so this will be settle by a sword fight. The winner stays on this ship the loser goes to the brig and leaves at the next port."

Gillette sneered and said, "Agreed."

Luna smirked and without a second thought she began the attack. She heard James voice his objection and she yelled at him, "He should be in the brig for his actions. So this way he ends up where he belongs!" She relentlessly attacked Gillette. Gillette was indeed a skilled sword fighter, but that didn't stop her attacks.

Gillette backed away from her as she attacked. He was gauging her skills. As he was sure he had her figured out he started to retaliate. Luna blocked his attacks with ease. She smirked as he thought he was gaining the upper hand and grabbed the nearest rope and with a well planned slice she pulled a Jack Sparrow and sailed into the air to the top of the front mast. She looked down at Gillette and said, "Come and get me, if you can."

Gillette glared and grabbed a rope and mimicked her strange move. He found it hard to keep hold of the rope and once he reached the mast he had to struggle to gain his balance. He looked up at Luna who was standing with ease and battle ready. She glared at him and said, "Bring it Gillette, if you are so skilled than you can defeat me anywhere."

Gillette glared and stood up then once he gained his balance he said, "You're in over your head little girl."

She smirked and giggled giving that amused school girl appearance when in reality she was playing to her strength of pirating. She just wouldn't let James know that. She saw that Gillette was making his way slowly toward her while she was still standing perfectly still and easily balanced. She smiled and darted toward him and stopped only a few feet away from him and started a series of relentless attacks that caught Gillette off guard.

She advanced on him until he was standing at the edge and close to falling off. She smirked and with a cat like move she grabbed a rope and glided to the ground level and handed James back his sword and said, "It's clear that I would hand have one. He would be dead if not for me leaving him up there. So you can be the one to throw him the brig where he belongs. I'm going to bed."

She then turned and walked toward the steps that lead to her cabin. She was only three feet away from the steps when she heard the familiar sound of someone sliding down a rope and she glanced up in time to take a dive and dodge Gillette's unexpected attack. He landed and said, "Well now you're unarmed and on the ground where I'm the better swordsman."

Luna looked up in fear and stood up to face her opponent to feel a rail against her back. She knew she was running out of great ideas. She smirked and said, "Indeed I'm unarmed there fore if you attack me it would be a cheap shot on you're part and I really don't think that would be respectable."

Gillette's features didn't falter she then realized she would have to find a way to win while she was unarmed. Gillette pulled back his sword to attack and Luna dived to the side as he swung toward her head. He was gonna try and kill her. She stood up quickly and as he attacked again slicing toward her stomach. She smirked and grabbed a rope and twisted it around the sword and with a skilled maneuver his sword went flying across deck. She released the rope and did a swift yet powerful punch to the face connecting again with his nose. He cried out again and she made a sweep with one of her legs and he lost his balance falling on his back with a loud thud.

Luna stood up readjusting her dress and looked up to see James standing beside her. She turned her head and made to walk away and was grabbed by the wrist. She was swung around forcefully to be pulled into a tight embrace by James. She was in utter shock she didn't have a clue how to react. She blinked a few times to clear her head and said, "Umm… James what are you doing?"

James held her tighter and said, "Luna I'm sorry. I should have stopped this whole ordeal before it happened. I will protect you I swear it. I swear on my life that I will protect you. I'm so sorry."

Luna wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "James I'm fine. As you can see I bested the idiot and now all that is left is to either kill him or lock him up in the brig to think about his loss and his bloody actions."

James pulled away slightly and said, "That would be an excellent idea. I'll have some of my men come and take him to the brig where he can stay until we reach our next port."  
Luna nodded crudely and walked away and to her cabin. She was furious with James for not putting Gillette in the brig in the first place. She had to take some time to cool off before she hit something, and James would be the first thing in her path. She stormed into her cabin and slammed the door behind her.

She leaned against the door and took a deep breath. She slowly calmed and walked to her bed. She lay down and stared at the door she was fearful that someone would barge in and try to harm her. She hadn't realized she had a throwing knife in her hand. If the door opened and someone barged in they would be dead before they had a chance to think.

She slowly dozed as she stared at the door. She was in a somewhat peaceful sleep but she didn't hear the door open. She didn't notice the man that quietly crept into her room. She didn't notice the man that sat down on her bed until it was too late. The man that had crept into her room had expertly climbed into her bed and snaked their arms around her and their hand over her mouth as she opened her eyes to scream she felt the hand on her mouth.

She almost panicked, instead she gripped her throwing knife harder and she would wait for the opportune moment to use it. Once she knew who it was that had her she would decide then if she wanted to kill them or not. She was brought out of her pondering by the man's voice, "Luna it's alright it's just me. I just didn't want you to scream so I had to restrain you. Not to mention I know you have that throwing knife which is another reason I had to restrain you. I'm not exactly ready to die. Now I'm going to release you."

As he had said he released her and she quickly spun around to face him. And she saw none other than the dear commodore Norrington lying in her bed with her. She glared and before she did something she would regret she threw her knife into the far wall and it made accurate contact with a muffled thud. She looked at James with a heated glare and said, "What are you doing here?"

James seemed somewhat hurt by her words but replied, "Luna I came to see if you were alright and to apologize."

Luna rose and eyebrow and said, "Apologize for what? For being a complete inconsiderate ass? Or for not taking appropriate actions with Gillette the first time around?"

James sighed and said, "I suppose I deserved that. But I came to apologize for both. I know I was being a 'complete inconsiderate ass' when I snuck into your room and laid down in your bed and restrained you. And I also know that I should have put Gillette in the brig immediately after you told me what had happened. But by procedure I have to hear his side of the story which, by the way, he makes it sound like you came onto him."

Luna growled at his last words and said, "Where's he at I'll kill him. I have a mind set to kill someone and he seems like the perfect individual to kill!"

James smiled slightly and said, "Luna I can't let you do that. I will take him back to port and he will be tried and dealt with accordingly."

Luna laughed aloud rather irritably and said, "Yea and I'm sure if he can play it right I'll be the one that gets hanged."

James looked at her seriously and said, "I know it's a possibility but I'm bound by the law I must go by protocol."

Luna smirked and said, "If I kill him out of defense then you will be going by protocol when you take me back to port and get me a full pardon or he could conveniently die and be thrown overboard, or, I've got a better one, we hit a bad storm and he is thrown overboard by the current and washed away before we can help him."

James looked at her oddly and said, "Well if you can deal with him not being in the brig then I'll give you the opportunity to kill him, but you better make it seem like self defense or I'll have to take you to trial, if we have witnesses that see you defending yourself then you'll have an alibi."

Luna smirked and said, "Indeed. I'll make it believable."

James smiled and pulled her close to him where he wrapped his arms around her and they both relaxed and fell to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed please review.**


End file.
